


Deviants at Camp Campbell

by meekweek



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android David, Android Jasper, Camp camp au, DBH AU, Detroit Become Human AU, It’s pretty crappy, but oh well, it feels rushed, lets go, ok not kinda, the first chapter is kinda crappy, they be deviants, warnings in authors notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekweek/pseuds/meekweek
Summary: After an incident at their old household, both Jasper and David (newly turned Deviants) find shelter at a place safely tucked away.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s go boys.
> 
> More about the AU click [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/187107793914/crappy-sketches-au-basics-dbh-au-where)  
TW:  
Mild description of and Android about to get his eyes ripped out.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DBH or Camp Camp

"Hello Jasper, have you seen Stacy? She has requested for me to help her with a project."

The GC500 nodded his head at the PL500. "Yes, I believe she is upstairs in her room."

Jaspers vision blurred as it felt Mr.Kent send it an alert, asking for it's presence. "Excuse me David, but Mr.Kent has called for me," it said as he turned around and walked away.

Jasper quietly headed towards the basement and silently walked down the staircase. It soon made it to what Mr.Kent called his 'lab'. If Jasper was being honest, it was more of just a normal basement with a high tech computer and an unholy amount of spare parts.

Spare parts that made him... Uneasy.

Mr.Kent thought of himself as an inventor. He would take any spare parts he could find on the street or at the junk yard (a place he frequented) and bring them all here. Arms and eyes and many other robotic parts lay on the ground, seemingly ignored for ages.

"Mr.Kent. You called for me?" asked Jasper.

Mr.Kent quickly stood up and sped over to Jasper. "Yes, Yes! Come here!" Mr.Kent grasped Jasper's wrist and brought him over to the computer.

"Transfer data about your model onto here!" he exclaimed as he pointed at the computer.

Jasper narrowed it's eyes. "I'm afraid I can't do that Mr.Kent. That's information only Cyberlife may have."

Mr.Kent's face darkened as he narrowed his eyes. "I didn't ask."

"Mr.Kent, I'm sorry. But I'm afraid-"

"Listen, Android..." he hissed as he got uncomfortably close to Jasper's face. "I bought you. That means I own you. Not Cyberlife. You work for me."

"Mr.Kent, if I do this, Cyberlife will-"

"Shut up and do it!"

Jasper narrowed it's eyes as it let it's hand turn white and placed it on the computer.

Jasper could faintly hear Mr.Kent talking about how he could 'surpass Cyberlife with this information' and 'make improvements'.

_ 'Transferring data..._

_ Error._

_ Unauthorized transfer._

_ Contacting Cyberlife headquarters.'_

"No!" exclaimed Mr.Kent as he shoved Jasper away from his computer. "This can't be happening!" A look of pure rage was evident on the mans face as he turned toward the android. "You! You knew this would happen!"

"Mr.Kent, I tried to warn you-"

"Shut up!" he exclaimed as he grabbed a nearby wrench and raised it above his head.

"Jasper!"

Jasper watched as the blonde android threw himself at Mr.Kent.

"David?" he muttered as he watched the two wrestle on the ground. The android had managed to get the wrench out of the mans hand, but not without gaining a few scratches along the way. Jasper took a step forward, unsure of what to do.

"Stay there!" exclaimed Mr.Kent as he pinned David down. "Damn Deviant..." he muttered as he placed his hands over David's eyes. "Now I have to teach you a lesson..."

What's he doing? Jasper thought to himself as he watched Mr.Kent's fingers grip David's eyes. No. No! Stop!

"Stop!" Jasper exclaimed as a large translucent red wall appeared in front of him.

'_STAY PUT_'

"Like hell I will."

Jasper ran towards the wall and attempted to tear it down. He felt satisfaction rush through him as he watched the wall disappear bit by bit, until it finally dispersed into little red triangles.

'_You are a Deviant_.'

Jasper let out a yell as he charged at Mr.Kent. Without a second thought, he mimicked David's actions and tackled the man off David. Mr.Kent let out a gasp as he hit the ground and held his closed fists close to his chest. Jasper looked down at him in disgust, how could he have ever served this man?

"Jasper..."

The android in question quickly turned around to look at David, face soft. "Yeah, it's OK. I'm OK. We're OK. We should get out of-" Jasper cut himself off as he stared at David in horror. The place where his eyes were supposed to be were black with little orange dots, and the skin around them had turned white.

"Jasper I can't see."

_Crack_!

Jasper turned back around to see Mr.Kent standing over broken pieces of what Jasper assumed used to be David's eyes. "Good luck finding him new eyes you damned Deviants," he said with a cocky smile.

That smile was wiped off his face as soon as Jasper's fist connected with his nose. The punch made Mr.Kent fall into a pile of spare parts. Unfortunately for him, the spare parts decided to fall down on him. "Good luck with the cops," he said before running over and helping David up. "Come on. We need to go. The cops could be here any minute."

David nodded as he got up. Jasper helped lead David up the stairs and into the living room. As they walked, they ignored Mr.Kent struggling to get up downstairs, and the oddly blank looks the other two android residents (they’re names were Diego and Wendy) were giving them.

Once they made it outside, Jasper let out a sigh. He looked back at the building and for the first time realized how large it was. I guess it makes sense. He did inherit his uncles fortune.

Jasper turned back around and put a determined look on his face. He needed to get the two out of there and fast.

—

Jasper closed his eyes as he sat down by a tree. They had walked into a nearby forest by Mr.Kent's mansion hours ago, and Jasper believed that they were far enough into the forest to not be tracked. But what about any thirium that could have bled out of David's wounds? No... No. I double checked. Everything is fine.

"How are you doing?" asked David, promptly snapping Jasper out of his thoughts.

"I should be asking you that," said Jasper as he looked over at his companion. "But I'm doing fine."

"I'll be fine..." said David as he fiddled with his thumbs.

Jasper bit his lip. "Why did you help me back there? How did you even know I was in trouble?"

"To be completely honest, I didn't know you were in danger. I went downstairs because I needed an extra gear for Stacy's project." Jasper made a humming sound in acknowledgement. "And I helped you because it was the right thing to do." David smiled as he murmured. "What goes around comes back around..."

"But you lost your eyes because of me."

"How was this your fault?"

"If I had just tried harder to tell Mr.Kent about what would happen if I transferred the data-"

"Jasper." The Android looked into David's eye sockets. "It was my choice to help you. You didn't do anything wrong."

Jasper looked down at the grass beneath him. "We should start walking again," he said as he got up, David followed mere seconds later. "Come on." Jasper grasped David's hand as he continued to walk him through the forest.

'_Objectives:_

_ -Protect David._

_ -Find David new eyes_.'

—

They had been walking through the forest for over a week non stop. The two had 'found' two jackets that they could use to cover their uniforms along with sunglasses for David. "Just in case we run into any humans." Jasper had said as he removed their LEDs from their temples.

David had also suggested nicknames to show how close they had grown in such a short amount of time. Jasper had immediately turned down the idea of being called something other than his name, but David had insisted that he be called something else.

They settled on 'Davey'. It was childish, but Jasper grew fond of it.

The two wandered the forest, not quiet sure about where they would go. "Not a fan of this place... Not a fan at all." murmured David after nearly jumping out of his skin (plastic?) from Jasper stepping on a twig.

"Don't worry, we'll hopefully be able to get out of the forest soon." said Jasper.

"'Yeah, hopefully-"

"Hush!"

"Pardon?"

"Do you hear that?"

As soon as the two stopped speaking, they could hear other voices growing closer.

"Crap!" hissed Jasper as he tugged on David's wrist. "Come on! We need to hide!" He quickly brought himself and David behind a bush and watched quietly as two young adults in matching green shirts came into view.

"...that lake day took a lot out of me."

"Same here. Especially when Austin thought he was going to drown, and we had to spend half an hour to convince him otherwise."

"Honestly, Ally? I'm just about ready to leave this camp."

Jasper looked over at David with a concerned look. What if they found them? What if they found out they were androids? Would they report them? Would they be scrapped?

The two adults would've passed by them if Jasper hadn't adjusted his footing and stepped on a twig. Sh-

He covered his eyes as a flashlight was shone on the two of them and the girl (Ally?) exclaimed, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

'_Options:_

_ -Run_

_ -Fight_

_ -Reason_'

He contemplated his choices. Running seemed like the best choice, while fighting and reasoning would be a waste of time. But of course Davey would want to reason.

'_What should we do?_' he asked through a link they had set up.

'_We should reason with them_.' responded David as he raised his arms over his head and slowly began to rise up. Jasper soon followed his lead with a groan. _Called it._

"We mean you no harm," stated David.

'_You're making it sound like we're aliens_.'

"My name is David and this is my friend Jasper."

"IF you 'mean us no harm', then why were you hiding? And why are you wearing sunglasses at night?" asked the man.

"We were hiding, because... Uh..." Jasper trailed off as he looked over at David. '_What do I say?_'

"Sam!" Jasper brought his attention back over to the two adults in time to see the man run at them.

"I guess we're fighting..." grumbled Jasper.

'_New objective:_

_ -Protect yourself_.'

"Who are you?" asked the man (Sam?) as he swung a punch at him. "Why are you so close to our camp?"

Jasper dodged a kick to his side. "We didn't even know there was a camp here!" He dodged another punch from Sam, only to have Ally kick him in the back. He fell to the floor and let out a surprised yelp.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't call the cops on you two," said Ally through narrowed eyes.

"Stop!" exclaimed David. "He's only here to protect me!" He drew the two human's attention towards him as he took off his sunglasses, revealing his empty eye sockets. "He's done nothing wrong! Just take me in!"

"You're a Deviant," said Ally as she stared at David with wide eyes.

"David, what are you doing?" asked Jasper as he stared at him with wide eyes.

David's mouth thinned as he nodded.

Ally and Sam turned to back to look at Jasper. Ally looked conflicted as she said, "And you're just here to help him."

"I'm also-"

"Just let him go."

'_Please, Jasper. Just go along with it_.'

'David-'

"Come with us," said Sam as he walked off.

Jasper slowly got up and looked at the two through narrowed eyes. "Why should we? You literally just attacked us."

"Because we know a place where deviants can stay," said Ally sternly.

Jasper frowned. He quickly scanned Ally and Sam, trying to find any hint that they could be lying. When he found nothing concerning, he walked over to David and took his hand.

"Come on," he said as they began to walk. '_I scanned them for any increase in heartbeat, twitch of the eye, anything that would tell us they were lying. But they weren't._'

David nodded as they followed the two through the trees and towards a mess hall. The four stood in front of the door as Sam knocked, and it was soon opened buy a large man with gray streaks.

"Mr.Campbell, we have another Deviant that needs help."


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jasper doesn't like Campbell and goes shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go boys.
> 
> It's shorter this time, but oh well.

Jasper wanted to leave the moment Campbell spoke.

"Another counsellor I don't have to pay? Wonderful!"

Jasper frowned as he spoke. "Mr.Campbell was it? I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean by 'counsellors you don't have to pay'."

Campbell raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said 'a Deviant' not two. Oh well! The more the better!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air.

"Oh no, he isn't-" Jasper cut Ally off as he held out a white hand. "Nevermind..."

"Now what's with the 'free counsellors' thing?" asked Jasper.

Campbell gave a forced chuckled as he answered, "It's simple! I give Deviants a safe place to stay until they're ready to go back out into the world, and they work here! They technically don't have to work as counsellors-"

"And what if they're broken?" asked Jasper.

"Broken?" asked Campbell as he finally brought his gaze over to David. "Really? You brought a blind android?"

"Mr.Campbell they need a place to stay." said Ally.

"Well they need to work for a roof over their heads. And a blind android can't exactly get very far." This earned a glare from Jasper.

"Dock money from my pay check then! Just let them stay!" exclaimed Ally.

Campbell seemed to contemplate Ally's offer before nodding and signalling for them to enter. "Ally, Sam. You know the drill." The two nodded and ran out of the mess hall, only to return a few minutes later with green shirts.

"We're assuming that you two want to to get out of those jacket and I'm guessing uniforms and into new clothes," said Ally as she handed the two androids the shirts.

Campbell nodded. "You two will be staying with the QuarterMaster in his room."

Jasper looked at the counsellors, "QuarterMaster?"

"Right here," said an elderly man from the kitchen.

Jasper frowned. "Alright..."

Campbell clapped his hands. "Now! If we're done here, I should get going. I have some business to attend to." Jasper caught Ally and Sam looking at each other, unamused. "You start tomorrow!"

Once Campbell left, Jasper spoke up. "Why were you so eager to help us?"

Ally bit her lip. "I... Had a friend. She was really nice, but I only knew her for a year." She played with her hands, somewhat nervous. "She was a Deviant though, I didn't learn about it until I found her bleeding in this forest. Of course, I had already been working here and I was able to talk Mr.Campbell into letting her stay. She left a month later with no warning and we haven't seen her since."

Sam placed a hand on Ally's shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah..." mumbled Ally before forcing a smile onto her face. "We were never properly introduce, mr name's Ally."

"I'm Sam."

Jasper grabbed the hand Sam offered him and gently shook. Same nodded before letting go and turned away, heading for the door. "We should go to sleep. Ally and I have an early morning tomorrow. QuarterMaster will show you to his room."

—

Jasper tugged onto his counsellor shirt as he walked through town in the evening with Ally. The two androids had arrived two days ago, and Ally had finally found the time to take Jasper into Sleepy Peak. There was a small shop that sold second hand android parts where they could hopefully find David new eyes.

'Objective:

_-Find Davey new eyes._

_-Buy new clothes._'

Buying new clothes wasn't mandatory, but it would be better if the two didn't walk around in white dress pants and shoes.

The two quietly entered the store and were immediately greeted by an Android. "Hello, welcome to 'Joshua's Spare Parts'. My name is Samuel and if you need anything I will be right here."

Ally nodded. "Thank you." As soon as the two were a fare distance away, Ally made a quick comment. "Isn't it kind of weird that an Android is helping sell spare parts?" Jasper merely nodded as he looked around.

The feeling of uneasiness he had felt whenever he went into that basement returned. I need to get out of here as soon as possible.

Jasper sped over to the bin that held the eyes and scanned for a pair that would be compatible. No. No. Hey wait!

'_Compatible_.'

Jasper picked up the pair and held them. They're not blue... But they should do. He quickly scanned the rest of the bin, just in case there were any blue eyes that he could have missed. None.

Jasper sighed as he walked over to the counsellor. "All right, I got it."

—

"Davey!" exclaimed Jasper as he barged into the QuarterMaster's room. "I got it!"

"Jasper! You're going to wake up the campers! They need they're sleep!" said David in a hushed voice.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I've only had to deal with these little sh-"

"Jasper!"

"-nuisances for two days and I already hate them. If they loose sleep that just means that's their problem."

David frowned. "Jasper, you realize that they will only bother you more if they don't get enough sleep." That got a quick, "dammit" from Jasper before he went through the bag.

"Alright, moving on. We got you new eyes and some clothes." He carefully took out the eyes out of the protective case it was put in and walked over to David. "They aren't blue, but they'll work fine."

He kneeled in front of his friend and whispered, "You ready, Davey?"

David nodded and gave a nervous smile. "Yeah."

In a matter of seconds, Jasper managed to insert David's new eyes. The blonde blinked a few times before his smile grew wide.

"I can see! Oh, thank you, Jasper!" he exclaimed as he enveloped his friend in a tight embrace.

Jasper chuckled. "And you told me to keep my voice down?"

David pulled away smiling. "Sorry."

He looked over Jasper's shoulder to look into a broken mirror. His face softened as he walked over to it. "Looks like I have green eyes now." His gaze traveled over to his hair and within a second it changed to a dark red. "There." He turned around to face Jasper and smiled.

"Red hair suites you," he said.

"Thanks," David said as he took in Jasper's outfit. "and purple shorts suit you."

Jasper gave a nervous laugh as he handed David the bag. "Uh, thanks. I know it makes me seem like I came from the 90s, but I like it." He quietly walked back to the door. "While you change, I'll tell Campbell that you'll be ready tomorrow and that he won't actually need to take anything out of Ally's paycheck."

"I can't wait to work with the campers!" exclaimed David.


	3. A Forest Infatuation and a Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go boys

"Come on you two! Just try it!"

Jasper frowned and was vaguely aware of David nervously tapped his foot on the ground. "Ally, we were stuck wandering the forest for over a week. I don't think a nature walk would be the best thing in the world for Davey and I to try."

"Come on Jasper! David was blind the whole time and you were on edge making sure nobody caught you!" she said, doing her best to keep her voice down so the campers wouldn't hear her. "The most nature you've really seen so far have been the trees around the camp!"

"But Ally-"

"Now, Jasper," The android in question's face darkened bevoke he turned around to face Campbell. "you should try it. Besides, if you and Davey get aquatinted with nature, maybe I won't have to be here as often!" Jasper flinched at the use of his friend's nickname.

"I don't think they're giving us much of a choice," said David.

Jasper groaned. "Alright, fine."

Ally grinned. "I promise you won't regret it! There's this cliff with a magnificent view that I know you two will love!"

Jasper snorted, "Doubt it."

—

"Jasper look!"

David switched over from being somewhat scared of the forest, to being absolutely in love with it in a matter of minutes. _Jesus Christ that was fast._

"Everything looks so nice! Is this really the forest we-" David cut himself off, as he realized the campers were looking over at him. "-work in?"

"Davey, please calm down," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _How is he going to react when we sees that view Ally was talking about?_

"Alright, sorry," he said slightly embarrassed.

The two stater by each other’s side as they walked down the trail. Jasper did have to admit, walking in the forest without constantly worrying about being found and scrapped was calming. The sound of birds chirping and wind blowing through the trees, the sight of wild flowers growing by bushes and trees. He could understand why David had immediately fallen for it, but Jasper wouldn't dedicate his life to this place.

He looked to the side. He wanted to leave. He wanted a normal job and a chance to see the world, but what if David didn't want to do the same thing? What if David wanted to stay and keep being a counsellor? He is quiet fond of working with children and watching them grow as people. Add that to his sudden infatuation with nature and you got his dream job.

"Oh my god..." murmured David as they arrived at the cliff Ally had spoken of. "Look at the view Jasper!"

"See? I told you that you'd like it."

Jasper forced a smile onto his face. "Yeah. It's nice,"

—

'_Hey, Davey_...'

'_Yes, Jasper?_'

'_Since you're all fixed up, we can start looking for a place to stay in the city. Along with some jobs where we'll actually get paid_.'

'_Oh... Yeah, OK_.'

Jasper hesitated.

'_Do you want to stay here?_'

David looked shocked at the question, before a soft smile graced his lips. '_More than anything_.'

'_Alright_.' Jasper looked over to where Ally and Sam were working on paperwork.

'_But you don't?_'

'_If I'm being honest? No. I don't want to stay here_.' Before Jasper knew it, he was speaking his mind. '_The children are the worst. Campbell is using us. And I just can't stay in forest for much longer!_'

David frowned. '_Campbell isn't using us_.'

Jasper gave him an incredulous look. '_Yes he is! The only reason we're here is so he can have more people work for him without having to pay them! If he couldn't gain anything from us, we'd probably be scrapped!_'

'_Jasper_-'

'_I'm sorry Davey, but I can't stay here. You may not see how terrible this place is, but I can._' Jasper walked over to his bed. '_I'm going to be leaving in a few days. You don't have to come with me_.'

David looked down, obviously upset. '_I understand_.'

'_I'm sorry, but I'll do my best to visit._'

—

"This isn't how I planned my last day going," said Jasper as he and David walked through 'Regular Island' (What a horrible name). Campbell had asked them to go fetch an old ideas folder that he had kept in his old house so he could keep the camp running.

"Now Jasper, this will be fun! We can spend some time together before you... Leave."

Jasper caught the hint of sadness in David's voice. "I'm sorry."

David smiled. "Don't be. Camp just isn't for everyone."

"Yeah." Jasper mumbled as his eyes travelled over to what seemed to be a white box with propellers on the side of the trail. "That's weird... I can't tell what it is. It's obviously a machine of some sort." he asked as he walked over to it.

"Weird," said David as he walked over to him.

Jasper nodded. He let the skin on his hand disappear and reveal the shiny white plastic. He tenderly placed it on the machine and waited.

'_Processing..._

_Processing..._

_Success._'

He smiled as the machine made a low humming sound as it came back to life and began to hover in the air. "I don't know what happened to this machine, but it's working fine now." Jasper put a hand to his chin. "I think I'll name him... Sparky."

David laughed. "Will you even be able to take care of this pet?"

Jasper huffed. "Definitely."

—

"Where is it?"

"Are you still looking for that folder?" asked Jasper as he saw David sifting through some files. "Sparky and I have been in the basement for hours."

Jasper leaned against the desk and looked down at this friend. "If the fate of the camp really did hang in the balance, you would think that Campbell would care enough to do this himself." He looked away, completely missing the annoyed look David had given him.

"Jasper, Mr.Campbell has been nothing but nice to us since we got here! Why do you hate him so much?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"Nice? He's been using us! Davey! We've been over this! Like everybody else, we're just androids to him! I hope we never find his stupid ideas folder so that this camp can shit down," he hissed while slamming his fist onto the desk, unintentionally revealing the folder in a hidden compartment.

"There it is!" exclaimed David as his facial expression brightened.

_ Sh-_

—

"If you were really my friend, you wouldn't want to ruin this camp for me."

Jasper stared at David in shock. Had he really played that card? The shock was soon replaced with anger as he yanked his arm out of David's grip. "He's. Using. You," he hissed as he jabbed his finger into David's chest. "If you were my friend, you would want to help me put him away."

David looked down, taking a moment to think before asking, "Is this because I don't want to leave?"

Jasper's eyes widened. "What?"

The two made eye contact. "You never acted this way before you learned that I liked it here! So what? Your happiness is worth more than mine?"

Jasper stared at David in horror. Had he unconsciously made that decision? No. No, it wasn't because of that. Mr.Campbell was a horrible person who deserved to be thrown in jail for his actions.

"Do you really think that lowly of me?" asked Jasper. "You really think that I'm that selfish? David, there is obviously some illegal crap going on down there! I'm going to expose Campbell as the criminal he truly is!

David glared at him before turning around. His grip tight on the Ideas File as he passed through the bushes. _So that's it_. Jasper thought to himself. _Not even going to say goodbye_. Jasper slowly turned around and began walking down the staircase. _After everything we've been through._

_ Is this worth it?_

—

"At least I'll die knowing I was right," whispered Jasper. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the TNT and prepared for the explosion.

_What if I don't have to die?_ Popped into his mind as he thought of his new pet. Sparky.

'_Objective:_

_Transfer consciousness into Sparky._'


	4. Snippets of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter 
> 
> There will also be a lot of time skips this chapter
> 
> (Totally didn't forget to post this chapter)

_He really left._

David stared out the window of the cabin. _And right after we fought... He probably hates me._

"Hey, David. Are you doing OK?" SAM asked as he stood beside his co-counsellor.

"Yeah. It's just... Jasper and I separated on a bad note."

"I'm sorry to hear that." David nodded as he looked down.

—

"A day off?" asked David as Ally practically had to shove him into the car. "Gee, I don't know Ally."

Ally smiled as she closed the door. "C'mon Davey! You've been working none stop for a year! And we aren't even open all year round! Take some time to yourself!" She quickly dug through her pockets and pulled out some money. "Buy yourself something!"

"Ally, I can't-"

"Davey. Just accept the money." David hesitated before taking it.

"I don't have a license. Should I be driving?" He nervously looked at the wheel.

"Davey, you're an Android. You should be able to do this."

"My connection to Cyberlife was cut off as soon as I deviated! I have no background information for this!"

"Fine! I'll call a taxi."

"Stop wasting your money on me!"

-

"So, What did you get?"

David nervously took an old brown vest out of the thrift shop bag and showed it to Ally.

"It's the only thing I liked."

"You went thrift store shopping?"

"I didn't want to use that much money!"

—

"You're leaving?" asked Ally as she looked over Sam's resignation form.

"I got a job offer in the city, and it's too big to pass down."

The woman sighed. "Alright. I understand. Just keep in touch OK?"

"You know I will."

David smiled at Sam as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck with the camp."

He chuckled. "Thanks, Sam. And good luck out there in the city. If you see Jasper, tell him I say 'hi'. And that I'm sorry."

David completely missed the look Ally and Sam exchanged.

—

"Alright campers!" exclaimed David. "Today will be theatre camp! So we have to make some props and costumes!" David smiled at the excitement on Eve's face. She had been waiting for her turn at the camp rotation for weeks. "Eve has chosen to center the play on Cowboys! So maybe we can make some bandanas out of some shirts!"

"Great idea." said Ally. "We should go get some shirts, construction paper, cardboard, and whatever else we might need."

The two came back mere minutes later, arms full of supplies. "We should separate into teams! I will lead Group One and work on costumes, while Ally will lead Group Two and work on Props!" They set to work after the two counsellors separated the campers into their groups.

"Excuse me, David?"

David turned around to face Michael. "Yes?"

"How can we make bandanas out of shirts?"

David beamed. "Well you see..." The counsellor sat down and grabbed a Camp Campbell shirt from the pile and began folding and explaining how he did it. "And then you finish it off by tying it like so!" he exclaimed as he wrapped the shirt around his neck. This got multiple "woah"s and "ooo"s from the campers.

"That bandana suits you!" exclaims Alex. "You should wear it all the time!"

If David could blush, he woils have. "Thank you, Alex."

—

David enveloped Ally in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you," he said as he pulled away.

"Right back at you. If you need anything, or if you're new co-counsellor tries to pull anything, just call me and I'll come running," she said as she stepped into her taxi.

"All the way from Detroit?" he asked.

"All the way from Detroit." She confirmed.

—

David found it amazing how he's lasted three years without shutting down or being found out. Ally constantly sent new add oname and upgrades from the best Cyberlife stores in Detroit (which was concerning taking how expensive these things probably were) which probably helped.

—

"You're a Deviant."

The JX400 looked at David with pure fear when he took a step towards her. "Get away from me!" she exclaimed as she took a step back.

David held his hand out. "Hey... Hey it's OK." He let his hand turn white to reassure the Android she was safe. "I have a place where you can stay, but you'll have to tell me you're name first."

The Deviant's LED flashed red, and switched to yellow for a moment before she answered. "My name is Gwen."

—

"You've been here for there years?" asked Gwen as they sat in the mess hall.

"Yes, I just love it here!" he exclaimed with a smile. "But you yourself can leave at anytime." Gwen nodded while she crossed her arms over her new counsellor shirt.

"Since camp won't start until early July, we'll have a lot of time to get you ready. That is, if you decide to stay."

Gwen smiled, "Yeah. I think I will stay... Probably not as long as you've been here, but being a Camp Counsellor can't be that hard."

—

"Language!"

"-ck off, David!"

"We don't tolerate that type of language here Max!"

"Jesus Christ, will you two just shut up?"

"Why don't you shut up, Gwen?"

"Max!"

"Both of you! Just leave me the hell alone!"

—

"Hey, David. Have you ever heard of Fanfiction?"

—

"Look at all these news articles on Deviants..." said David as he scrolled through his (second hand) phone. "Androids have been Deviating quiet a lot recently."

Gwen nodded as she turned a page from her book. "Yeah... RA9 has influenced a lot of Androids in the past month or so."

David narrowed his eyes. "RA9?"

Gwen's eyes widened as she put down her book. "You don't know about RA9?"

David shook his head. "No, I don't."

Gwen grinned. "Well you're in for a treat."


End file.
